User blog:Varzan Deodinm Beldinm/Future Character Types and Roles for Volume 2
RWBY has many characters that fall into various types of roles and tropes, but that's not necessarily a bad thing for the future. We have Ruby the Reluctant Heroine, Ozpin the Mysterious Master, and Jaune the Newcomer to name a few. We all can categorize these characters in so many different ways, but there's a few character tropes we haven't yet seen. So here's a list of a few character types we have yet to see make an appearance: -1 -Character Type: Beauty-Obsessed Sadist -Examples: Kuja (Final Fantasy), Sergei (Asura's Wrath) -What is this type of Character?: The Beauty-Obsessed Sadist is usually the most hatable kind of character you can put into an anime, show, or video game. Typically, these characters are murderous psychopaths who try to disguise their monstrous personalities with expensive tastes, seductive voices, flamboyant attire, and massive amounts of make-up. The Beauty-Obsessed Sadist can be either male or female, but is often male, which makes their mannerisms even more striking. -How would this kind of Character Appear in RWBY?: I imagine that the Beauty-Onsessed Sadist would most definitly be apart of one the evil factions in RWBY, such as the White Fang or Cinders group. When he/she appears, we will most likely want them dead as soon as possible. ---------------------------------------- -2 -Character Type: Mad Scientist -Examples: Master Neloth (Elder Scrolls), Cave Johnson (Portal) -What is this type of Character?: Not exactly evil per-say, but more like delightfully insane and wrapped up in only their work is how I would describe the Mad Scientist character. Typically these characters perform inhumane experiments with less-than-enthusiastic volunteers, but they are so giddy to do so in the name of their work and they can be so over-the-top that we, the audience, can't help but love to hate to love these characters. -How would this kind of Character Appear in RWBY: There ARE other schools in Remnant besides Beacon. So I picture the Mad Scientist character being a snobby, yet extremely powerful headmaster who encourages students to train on campus at unspecified places and times. ------------------------------------------- -3 -Character Type: The Rogue who does not give a F++k -Examples: Deadpool (Marvel Comics), The Boss (Saints Row) -What is this type of Character?: The "get-it done, I have better things to do, let's get this over with, outta my way", and "I don't need to take your s t" kinda guy. These characters are often receive mixed reception depending on their goals and morals (or lack-thereof). But when you need a loose cannon who solves a problem by shooting at it immediately in your show, these guys get the job done in their own way. -How would this kind of Character Appear in RWBY?: Anytime, anyplace really. I imagine The Rougue who does not give a F++k as a bounty-hunter or assassin. No, I do not count Yang as this type of character... yet. ----------------------------------------------- And those are the 3 character types that I think would make a perfect fit in RWBY. At least, they're the character types I can name off the top of my head. Would you guys like to see these tropes explored in RWBY? Can you picture them in a diferent way? Share your thoughts, speculations, and feedback in the comments below as always! Category:Blog posts